


Sous une étoile filante

by RowN



Series: Calendrier de l'avent VF Dustin&Jane [6]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alien!AU, Alien!Eleven | Jane Hopper, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Aliens, F/M, Gen, M/M, Meeting
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN
Summary: Dustin voit une étoile filante tomber sur terre.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Eleven | Jane Hopper & Dustin Henderson, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Series: Calendrier de l'avent VF Dustin&Jane [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558984
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Sous une étoile filante

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 of the calendar!

Dustin avait attendu un long moment la pluie d'étoile filante qui devait arriver ce six décembre. Il avait demandé à tous ses amis de venir et l'idée leur plaisait également mais il se doutait que Mike, Will, Lucas et Max seraient plus intéressés par l'idée romantique que scientifique de la chose alors il avait demandé à Steve et Robin mais si le premier pouvait l'emmener, il ne comprenait pas grand chose aux sciences et la seconde était grippée et au lit depuis deux jours déjà, désespérée de ne pas pouvoir les suivre au spot que Billy et Steve avaient trouvé pour observer le ciel. En fait, il s'était très vite douté qu'il serait le seul à être intéressé pour tout l'intérêt scientifique de l’événement. Ce n'était pas si grave car il aimait passer du temps avec ses amis malgré tout.

Le soir du six, ils étaient tous au fameux spot de Billy et Steve – qui était une immense falaise donnant une vue sur la ville voisine à Hawkins – et Dustin comprit très vite pourquoi ils avaient trouvé cet endroit à l'origine. Will et Mike disparurent vite quelque part à l'ombre, et Max et Lucas ne se cachèrent pas pour s'embrasser et se tenir par la main alors que Billy et Steve n'étaient même pas sortis de la voiture. Il s'assit au bord de la falaise et prit ses jumelles pour observer les étoiles attentivement.

Quelques unes étaient déjà passées quand il vit quelque chose de bien plus gros passer. Il quitta ses jumelles des yeux pour regarder le ciel et se rendit compte que ce qui était en train de passer était réellement énorme et en train de se crasher pas très loin d'eux. Est-ce qu'il était le seul à l'avoir vu? Il se retourna et se rendit compte que c'était le cas. Il regarda à nouveau la chose énorme tomber entre des arbres non-loin et provoquer un léger tremblement de terre. Ça l'énerva que personne ne remarque quoi que ce soit.

Dustin vérifia que personne ne le voyait et se précipita à toute vitesse vers ce qui était tombé du ciel. Il aurait été plus rapide sur son vélo mais n'avait pas le choix comme c'était Steve qui l'avait emmené dans sa voiture et il était de toute façon plus discret à pieds.

Il s'enfonça dans la forêt pendant un long moment et eut peur de s'être trompé de chemin quand il faillit tomber dans un cratère. Il s'arrêta juste à temps et atterrit sur ses genoux.

En contre-bas dans le cratère, il y avait ce qui ressemblait à une météorite. Il s'entendit pousser un cri d'excitation et descendit la pente en roulant presque jusqu'en bas. Il se rapprocha de la météorite puis tendit la main pour la toucher et ce fut à ce moment-là que celle-ci s'ouvrit en deux comme une noix de coco géante. Il poussa un autre cri en reculant vivement, sautant sur place, ne voulant pas déranger la forme de vie qui sortirait mais il n'y eut rien, juste une fumée qui s'échappait rapidement.

Il calma sa déception en se disant qu'il était déjà tombé sur une météorite et que c'était génial quand une forme sombre apparut dans la météorite-noix-de-coco. La forme s'approcha lentement avant de s'écraser par terre sous les yeux de Dustin.

Ça aurait pu être décevant mais il émit un petit cri de souris et se mit à genoux pour aider l'extra-terrestre qui venait de s'effondrer à ses pieds. L'extra-terrestre avait une forme humanoïde et semblait vêtu d'un poncho qui recouvrait tout son corps.

«Je... Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance! Je m'appelle Dustin, bienvenue sur notre planète, c'est la planète Terre. Vous êtes venu en paix? Seul? Est-ce que vous parlez ma langue?»

L'être releva la tête vers Dustin quand il le mit à la même hauteur que lui. Sa tête était couverte d'un casque qui lui faisait penser à une gaufre, deux gros yeux complètement marrons, deux oreilles très longues comme un elfe et la peau légèrement translucide. L'être tendit une main gantée vers lui et la posa sur sa poitrine et avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, il entendit une voix étrange, très difficile à genrer.

**«Je-m'app-elle-Onze.**

-Onze? Drôle de nom mais d'accord! Vous me comprenez?

**-Je-te-com-prends.**

-Vous êtes venu en paix sur Terre?

**-O-ui. Je-suis-tom-bée. »**

Il put voir dans ses mots qu'elle était de genre féminin comme s'il la voyait écrire.

«Vous êtes tombée? Du ciel?»

Elle hocha la tête et pointa le ciel au moment où une étoile filante passa. Dustin s'entendit éclater de joie.

«Les étoiles filantes sont des vaisseaux extra-terrestres?

**-O-ui. Mais-pas-tou-jours.»**

Elle leva son autre main pour attraper la casquette de Dustin.

**«C'est-quoi?**

-Une casquette. On la met normalement pour se protéger du soleil mais certains en portent aussi par habitude. Vous voulez l'essayer?

**-Je-peux?**

-Oui, allez-y!»

Elle hésita puis mit lentement la casquette sur sa tête, comme il l'avait portée lui-même avant cela puis baissa les yeux sur lui ensuite.

**«Je-te-re-ssemb-le?**

-Il ne suffit pas d'une casquette pour se ressembler mais en tout cas elle vous va bien!

 **-Mer-ci. Je-l'ai-me-bi-en.»** Elle lui rendit sa casquette. **«Tu-ne-dois-pas-di-re-que-tu-m'as-vue.**

-Quoi? Pourquoi? C'est une découverte incroyable, nous ne sommes pas seuls dans l'univers et-

**-Ta-p-la-nète-n'est-pas-p-rête.**

-Quoi? Pas prête à quoi?

**-Aux-aut-res-for-mes-de-vie. Vous-êtes-t-rop-sen-sib-les.**

-Alors pourquoi vous êtes venue sur Terre?

**-Je-suis-tom-bée.**

-Ce n'était pas prévu?

**-Non. Dé-so-lée.**

-Ne vous excusez pas. Vous avez besoin d'aide pour votre vaisseau?

**-Non. Je-suis-de-scen-due-pour-voir-si-je-n'a-vais-ri-en-dé-tru-it. Dé-so-lée-d'a-voir-a-bi-mée-vot-re-terre.**

-Ce n'est pas grave, elle sait se réparer tout seule quand quelque chose lui tombe dessus.

**-C'est-pra-ti-que.**

-N'est-ce pas? Je suppose que vous allez devoir partir bientôt, pour rester le plus discrète possible.

**-O-ui. Il-le-faut.**

-Je... Un instant!»

Il se mit à fouiller dans ses poches en s'écartant légèrement avant d'en sortir une barre chocolatée un peu écrasée et fondue qu'il lui tendit.

«Je peux vous proposer de la nourriture terrienne? Je ne sais pas quelles sont vos allergies mais-»

Onze prit la barre chocolatée et la renifla avant d'ouvrir sa bouche énorme avec deux rangées de dents et de la mâcher.

«Non, vous-... Vous êtes supposée retirer l'emballage d'abord?»

L'extra-terrestre pencha la tête sur le côté et mâcha encore un moment avant de retirer l'emballage déchiqueté de sa bouche et de l'observer avec curiosité.

**«Que-dois-je-fai-re-de-l'em-ba-lla-ge?**

-Juste... Donnez-le-moi, je le jetterai dans une poubelle.

**-Pour-quoi?**

-C'est là que vont les déchets.

**-Vous-en-tou-rez-vot-re-nou-rri-ture-de-vos-dé-chets?**

-C'est compliqué.

**-Je-vois-ce-la. Mer-ci-pour-vot-re-nou-rri-ture. Je-n'ai-ri-en-à-te-do-nner.**

-Ce n'est pas grave. Simplement, venez me le dire le jour où la Terre sera prête aux autres formes de vie.

**-Mais... D'acc-ord. Je vi-en-drais.**

-Merci.

-Dustin!»

L'intéressé se retourna en entendant qu'il était appelé et jura.

«Mince! Vous devez partir, mes amis me cherchent.»

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Onze.

Dustin rouvrit les yeux, perdu, entendant les voix de ses amis se rapprocher. Il était au fond du cratère et il n'y avait rien d'autre. Le cratère avait l'air déjà ancien et le sol froid sous lui. C'était comme si il n'y avait pas eu une météorite une seconde auparavant ni d'extra-terrestre aux grands yeux marrons et à la bouche énorme. Il entendit Steve glisser jusqu'à lui avant de le voir.

«Henderson! Ça va mon pote, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?»

Il avait promis à Onze de ne pas parler d'elle.

«J'ai cru voir un truc.

-Tu as fait une sacré chute. Comment tu te sens?

-J'ai mal à la tête.

-Tu m'étonnes. Ça fait une heure qu'on te cherche mon pote, si tu étais assommé tout ce temps, c'est que tu t'es bien fait mal.

-Une heure?»

Mais il n'avait parlé que quelques minutes à Onze pourtant... Il se redressa avec l'aide de Steve en grognant et s'appuya sur lui quand il fut debout.

«Je vous ramène, il faut que tu te reposes. Ta mère va me tuer.

-Je te protégerai.

-C'est ça, tout ce que tu veux.»

Dustin se laissa ramener jusqu'au spot de Steve et Billy et eut le droit d'aller à la place du mort en voiture. Tout le monde semblait déçu de mettre fin à la soirée aussitôt mais ils semblaient tous inquiets pour lui alors personne ne dit rien.

Lors du trajet du retour, il rassurant vaguement Will et Mike – Lucas et Max étant dans la voiture de Billy – en regardant le ciel par la vitre de la portière. La pluie d'étoiles filantes était terminée pourtant, alors qu'il était pratiquement arrivé chez lui, il fut certain de voir une très grosse étoile filante défiler dans le ciel.


End file.
